DESCRIPTION: (adapted from the application): These investigators envision a Statistical Data Enclave Core consisting of three main activity areas. The first is to maintain and enhance ISR's current capabilities for disseminating sensitive data to the community of researchers on aging. They plan to do this by exploring legal and technical methods for expanding access to sensitive data sets. The second is to establish and maintain a physical enclave which shall be called a Restricted Data Research Site (RDRC). They envision the RDRC as a means of providing access to sensitive and otherwise restricted data to researchers who may not qualify for receipt of such data at their home institution. Their goal in doing so is to develop an approach that can serve as a model for low-cost, low-burden replication at other Aging Centers across the country. The third area of activity will involve research designed to address statistical and other issues related to the maintenance of confidentiality while increasing the accessibility of microdata.